


Danger Days: The Dangerous Lives of the Troublesome Killjoys

by Boyswhofellout



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radio Electric is on the run, a Killjoy. She started running the minute Better Living inc. made their first public announcement: They were taking over. They planned on eliminating all emotions with a single pill, invading all personal space. That's not what she wanted, ever. She up and left, her parents disowning her immediately. Along the way, running from any Draculoid, she found a friend who goes by the codename of Desert Destroya. He and Radio Electric stayed on the run, killing those who defended the BL/inc. They don't often come across other killjoys, when they do it's hardly for long. As they're traveling along, they come across four men and small girl. Could this alliance last longer than the past? Will they get along? Join Radio and Desert as they make their way through this hell they've been plunged into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dr. D

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my wattpad account.

"KILLJOYS MAKING NOISE!!!" Desert Destroya shouted as we barreled down the deserted street. "WOO HOO!" he called, hanging out the window. I laughed and hit his leg

"Wow, it's like you want to be found and killed!" I called so he could hear me over the loud wind. He crawled back into the passenger's seat, a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Radio? Scared of the guys in the masks?" he teased. I laughed a genuine laugh

"Ha! If I was, would I be fighting them and their power? If anything, I'd do what they told if I  _was_ scared of them." I reasoned. Desert nodded

"Fair enough." he said. "So where are we going?" he asked me.

"Wherever the hell we want?" I replied with a question. He gave me a look

"Seriously. Where we headed?" he asked.

"I think I know where to find this Dr. Death guy. Figured he'd be some form of help." I revealed.

"Well, if you can find him, can't they?" Desert asked looking over at me.

"It took me a long time, high tech, and patents. Two of the three things they don't have." I said.

"Well they have time and they have high  tech..." he fought.

"Yeah they may  _have_ high tech, but they sure as hell don't know how to use it. If they did, they could have found us looong ago my friend." I reasoned. He nodded

"Yeah, you're right there." he agreed. I caught a glimpse of him looking at the radio

"Go ahead, don't just look at it." I said nodding towards the radio controls. He smiled and switched it on and it blasted on max. I was unfazed by the sudden explosion of noise, it was a normal thing now. Honestly, nothing scared me anymore. Although, those Draculoids were creepy. Plus, the thought that all this could end with one hit from a Ray Gun was always a mood killer. We drove down the deserted road, music blasting, until I turned down the music and pulled over.

"It's a dinner." Desert announced.

"Wow! Captain Obvious over here!" I replied.

"Ha ha you're sooooo funny" he replied with sarcasm. I turned off the our 1968 firebird and got out of the car. The car was dusty and dirty and I smiled at it. It gave me an idea and I walked to the front hood. I started the first line for the lighting bolt and stopped then it reached halfway down the hood. I then drew a simple radio, like you'd see way back when.

"Radio Electric." I heard a deep, familiar voice say behind me. I looked towards Desert, who was standing next to his car door. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of a man wearing sunglasses, had black facial hair, and a biker bandana covering his black tangle of hair.

"Dr. Death Defying I presume." I replied. He nodded, a smile slightly playing on his lips. It struck me that he knew my name. "Uh, how did you-" I started.

"Not another word until we're inside. Come." he interrupted and demanded. I followed without question, Desert behind me. When we were inside I faced him.

"How did you know my name?" I asked. He sat down and chuckled once

"Who doesn't? You were the first real killjoy. You inspired people to rebel and refuse. Your symbol is everywhere." he explained.

I was confused "It is? I just came up with that, the image popped into my head." I protested.

"Because you've seen it before, I know you have.  _Everyone_ has. Not to mention the Better Living inc. Oh boy, have they noticed." Death explained. I sat in the chair that had been pulled over for me.

"I sparked the rebellion?" I asked in a whispered voice of disbeliefe.

He nodded "You really didn't know?" he asked shocked.

I shook my head "I knew I wanted nothing to do with their control so I ran and I've been running ever since." I answered.

Dr. D looked over to Desert "Did you know?" he asked.

Desert shrugged. "I didn't know who she was when I met her. By the time I figured it out, we were already a team." he replied. We sat there, not speaking until a girl with a helmet on came skating in.

"Ah. Radio Electric, meet Show Pony." he introduced. I went to stand to shake his hand when he stopped me

"Please. Don't get up. You're practically royalty." he said. I smirked and stood up anyway and offered my hand. He took it after lifting his helmet glass and smiled.

"There, now you can say you're touched royalty." I joked. His smile widened and we released hands. I sat back down, Desert behind me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You must be her trusty right-hand man, Desert Destroya." Show Pony guessed.

"Trusty right-hand man? I sound like a sidekick." he laughed. "But that's me I guess, the trusty sidekick." he answered.

"Hey, ever hero needs a sidekick." I teased. He pushed my shoulder lightly and the other two tensed. I gave Dr. Death a questioning look.

"It's just... you're very precious to the revolution..." Show Pony answered.

"He's not gonna hurt me, we mess around all the time." I defended. They nodded and dropped it, letting us move on.

"So , is there a reason you came here?" Dr. Death asked.

"Just looking a safe place to actually rest, we were hoping you'd help." I explained. They looked confused, provoking the question "Why do you look so confused?"

They looked at each other. "Well it's just... you don't have a place to stay?" Pony asked.

"Nah, we roam. We've been roaming and sleeping in The Bird." I explained.

They nodded "Well, there's a place here for you two. There is another group here thought. I'm sure you could room with them." he offered.

"Another group?" Desert asked.

Dr. Death nodded. "Four guys and a kid." he said.

"They friendly?" he interrogated.

He shrugged "Enough. To you? Very much so." Dr. D assured.

"We don't want to cause any trouble with other killjoys, we're in this fight together. I think it's best if we didn't invade their space." I argued.

"Nonsense. These guys are originals. They rebelled soon after you did. Veterans if you will. They followed  _you._ If anything, they'd be honored." Dr. Death Defying protested.

"Well... we should give them a heads up. Give them a day to decide if they want us there. If not, we're perfectly fine on the road." I declared. Pony gave a firm nod of his head once and skated off without a word.

Dr. D checked a clock next to him "Time for a quick broadcast. Care to encourage our listeners? Hearing you're alive and safe is a great push to keep fighting." he said.

I thought for a moment, then nodded "Sure." Dr. D turned on the radio gear and started with his usual opening.

"Here with me today is a special lady. The one, the only, the one who started this revolution. Radio Electric!" he introduced.

"Hey guys, Radio Electric here! Keep fighting and remember: Killjoys never die!" I greeted. Desert smiled at me and laughed silently. Dr. Death said a few more things, then switched off the equipment.

"Awesome! I can already feel the rebellion strengthen." he said and we high-fived.

"So what's the status here?" I asked turing to him.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, it's hard to spot us. This area has the least surveillance." he assured us. We nodded with thought. We sat in silence for a bit, observing, listening. I heard a quiet rumble and looked up to Desert.

His face was pink with embarrassment "Haven't eaten all day." he defended.

"There's food in The Bird, it's unlocked." I said. He turned around ready to walk out when Dr. D stopped him

"There's plenty here. No need to use yours." he offered.

"You sure?" I asked.

He nodded "Absolutely. Follow me." he instructed. We did as told and followed him to a over stocked pantry.

"Damn. When you say plenty, you mean it." Desert commented. We grabbed a can of whatever interested us and went back to radio room to wait. As the last of our food was finished off we heard the sound of skates on the concrete floor. Pony came into the door way and lifted her helmet glass.

"They said they don't mind at all." she said with a smile. I looked at Desert and gestured to the outside hallway to discuss. He did as told and looked at me after we were alone.

"You think this is a good idea?" he asked me.

I shrugged "If they're offering, why not take it?" I replied.

"These guys could want to take the lead on the rebellion. If you die, they're next in line as the original." Desert reasoned.

"What's the point? It's not like it really matters in the long run. Hell, I didn't even know how famous I was until now! It's been years and I didn't know I sparked the rebellion. I had heard talk about it for a bit and decided to take action. I didn't know I was the first." I fought.

"Well, everyone else does." he said.

"Where would killing me get them?" I challenged.

He shrugged "Glory? The title of original killjoys?" he answered with questions for me to consider. I shook them off

"That makes no sense. Who cares who's an original, what matters is we're fighting." I reasoned.

"Yeah, to you. Who knows how these guys think." he shot back.

"If Dr. Death Defying trusts them, I do too." I declared, crossing my arms in defence.

"What makes you think you can trust him thought?" Desert questioned.

"Every killjoy trusts Dr. D! He's the only broadcaster still around. He knows everything that goes down in Battery City! He's like an informant without the betrayal." I argued, voice rising with anger. How could he question the only person worth trusting?

"Don't you think that's fishy thought? How does he know these things?" Desert asked looking down at me.

"Because he has the technology and means to find this stuff! It's not like he has an informant that runs back and forth! We're miles beyond miles away from the city. Don't you think the news would be super late if he had a city informer." I challenged. He opened his mouth to fight back but stopped when he realized I was right. "We can trust Dr. D. If anything, trust me." I reasoned.

He sighed then nodded. "Of coarse I trust you." he gave in.

"So, are we gonna stay with these guys?" I asked. Desert looked at the ground, then looked up to me.

He nodded "Yeah, we're gonna stay with these guys."


	2. The Killjoys

We headed out for the car so I could pull it around back where I spotted another car. When I got out I noticed it had a widow spider on the hood and chuckled.

"Nice." I said aloud. I closed the door and kept it unlocked, who'd steel a car all the way out here? I walking in the employee enterence and found Dr. D and Desert Destroya waiting for me. Dr. D led us into a back room which I guessed was the break room when this place still function. When we entered we were greeted with the sight of four guys standing towards the back of the room. They looked like they were in a defensive stance and relaxed a bit when they saw Dr. D. Like I said, most trustworthy guy around. The man in front, who had bright red hair and a blue jacket on stepped forward.

"Name's Party Poison. I understand you'll be staying with us." he introduced and stuck out his hand. I took it and started to speak but he got there first "Radio Electric. I know. Who doesn't?" I blushed

"Apparently everyone but me." I commented as he released my hand. He chuckled

"Isn't that how it goes?" I gestured to Desert "This is Desert Destroya, apparently my famous sidekick." I introduced.

"Hey, what hero doesn't have a sidekick?" Party asked.

I laughed "Funny, I just heard that about an hour ago." I commented. The other three guys came up behind Party Poison.

"This is Fun Ghoul." Party started, gesturing to a guy with black hair and a yellow-sleeved jacked. He was to his left, our right it you're looking at him. He gestured to his immediate right, our left, to a guy with blonde hair and a red jacket "That's Kobra Kid." he continued. "And behind him is Jet Star." he finshed as he directed my attention to a guy with frizzy brown hair and regular black jacket. I nodded, seemed easy to remember. First name to colours, then colours to faces. 

"I was told there was kid here..?" I turned it into a question. My question was answered as I noticed movement, the guys had been blocking my view.

"Yeah, that's The Kid" Party introduced. She got up and shook my head firmly and I smiled at her. When she walked away to sit back down, I sighed.

"I hate to see this war take the young and  innocent." everyone who heard nodded.

"Us too. She's just a kid, barely a teenager. We found her out in the desert, nearly dead." Kobra Kid said.

I nodded. "She'd not your family?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"The only famlily here is Kobra and Party; they're brothers." Fun Ghoul said. I nodded again.

"What about you?" Party Poison asked me.

I looked at the floor "Uh... parents are dead and my brother is out to get me." I said awkwardly. Desert put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "My parents were rebels. Wasn't their choice, they wanted to keep me safe and I refused to come home. My brother, however, is a Drac." I explained. Party reached out and grabbed my arm lightly.

"I'm sorry Radio." he said softly. The other three nodded their condolances. I felt my panic level rising from the close contact and shrugged their hands off quickly and backed away. Desert looked at me worridly, he'd never seen me and my phobia take over.

"So, what about you guys? I know about Des, but not you guys." I said sitting on a nearby chair. "

Well, we were all friends before the disaster and met up after we desided to run. Parents are still in Battery City, last thing I knew, they were living the normal fucked up life." Party answered. I nodded in understanding.

"How long you guys been bunking here?" Desert asked.

"Not long, less than two weeks for sure."

I nodded. "I'm gonna go grab some things from The Bird." I said looking over at Desert. He nodded and followed behind me to the door. He stood there and waited while I opened the trunk.

Desert Destroya's P.O.V.

"She'll be alright, it's just right outside." Fun Ghoul said. I nodded, but didn't move. I watched her like a hawk and all her surroundings, watching for any Dracs. I felt eyes on me from behind me and I turned around slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"You're very protective of her. Always standing close, watching her, protecting her. It's curious." Jet Star pointed out.

"Well, the head of the rebellion dies, who knows what would happen." I said cooly. Like I didn't know the reason I watched her so closely.

"You either love her or... well what else is there?" Party said walking towards me. I chuckled once and said nothing, letting them believe what they wanted. I wasn't going to tell them anything, why should I? They didn't need my life story, not now and not ever. Who knows how long we'd even be with these guys? I smiled to myself know that they thought I loved Radio. It was more than that.

Radio Electric's P.O.V.

I grabbed the bag that contained our only other change of clothes and the pillow we shared and headed back inside where Des was waiting. He watched me so closely, protectively. I was glad he watched my back, but sometimes it was so intense. When I walked back into the room everyone was looking at me, making me nervous.

I looked around at them sceptically "What?" I asked, my eyes slightly wide. Fun Ghoul and Jet Star shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Kobra Kid was looking at Party Poison and Party was looking at me, so was Desert. I looked at Desert who just smirked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled and chuckled at the silly face he made after the eye role. I glanced over at Party who was still looking at me, an unknown look on his face.

I threw the bag to Desert "Your jeans are in there." I said and walked over to sit next to Missile Kid. "Hey kiddo." I said and she smiled at me.

"My parents are exterminators." she said quietly. "They're looking for me because I'm a traitor." she continued. She looked up at me "My parents hate me because I rebelled. They told me you weren't a person to look up to but you are." she said. "You're brave and you think for your self. You like to stand out, be different. You're independant." she finished.

I smiled at her "Thank you." I said. She hugged me and I hugged back, looking at Desert over the top of Missile's head. He smiled back at me; they all were smiling at me. I looked up at the ceiling, fighting back tears as my beanie fell off. When The Girl released me I smiled at her and bent to pick it up. I placed the black beanier back on my electric purple haired head and she smiled back. Dr. D wheeled himself into the doorway.

"Time check, it's 8:00. Just letting you know." he said and left.

"Thank god, I'm actually really odd about not knowing the time. It's a thing." I said seriously. Ghoul laughed like I was joking and I looked at him, face serious. His smile faded and I smiled. His smile returned "But seriously, I'm peevy about knowing the time. I'm weird." I said.

Desert's eyes widened and he nodded his head "Very weird." he said and ducked as a threw a small unbreakable object at him.

Party laughed "We like weird. We're weird outselves." he said, looking at me. I smiled and nodded, looking at the ground as colour flushed my face. The Girl smiled at me, the only one who saw the colour in my face. I yawned once but Desert caught it.

"You should get some sleep. It was a long day Ray." he said walking over to me. He was the only one who could ever call me Ray, I trusted him with more than my life.

I shook my head "I'm fine." I objected.

"Go to sleep, she looks tired too." Des protested, then nodded to The Girl. I looked at her and she did look tired. I put my hand on her head

"Come on, girly. Let's get some sleep." I said to her. She nodded and we walked over to what looked like the sleeping area. I grabbed the pillow and turned to Desert. "I'll make sure to leave room for you. See you when you come to bed." I said and hugged him.

He hugged back "I'm not sure I'll sleep tonight." he said.

"Bull. I'm not letting you stay up all night for the second time in a row. You wake me up so you can sleep or tomorrow I'm gonna find something to drug you to sleep."  I threatened.

He smiled "You know, I almost actually believed you. Good night." he replied. I walked over and laid down next to The Girl and curled up. She fell asleep quickly and rolled over on me making me smile. I fell asleep soon after she was on me.


	3. The Leader Pt. 1

"Radio. Radioooooo." I heard whispered in my ear. I woke quickly, careful not to move incase people were sleeping around me. The Girl was facing the other way but Desert was behind me. I turned to look at him, thinking it was him, but he was snoring. Quite loudly snoring. My face was met with Party's face, very close to my face. My eyes widened from the closeness

"Party. Hi." I whispered back.

"Desert told me wake you when it was twilight. It's twilight." he said as he backed away from my face.

"At least he got some sleep. Did you?" I asked as I got up, nicely rested.

"Yeah, sorta." he said casually. "Early morning riser. Like the sunrise." he said shortly. He sat back down in a chair he was close to and I pulled up a chair next to him to face the window.

"Running and fighting and hiding all this time and you forget the nice little things like a sunrise or sunset." I said as the sun began to peek on the horizon.

Party Poison nodded "I know, I still try to enjoy things like this." he said. He looked over at me, the sun making us glow with yellow-orange light. I continued to look at the beautiful sight, but I could feel him looking at me.

I smiled "You're staring Party Poison." I said as I turned to look at him. He smiled and looked back to the horizon.

"Radioooo." I heard muttered softly. I turned around and saw The Girl tossing around, still sleeping.

"I'm here." I said and got up to walk over to her. I sat down next to her and moved her so I was holding her. Her child hand tangled into my shirt and held on as she dreamed. I soothed her by petting her hair and breathing lightly. I looked up at Party and he smiled at me. She calmed down and rolled off me so I could get up. I sat back down in my seat and gasped as the sky was illuminated in pink and orange. We sat there and waited for the others to wake up.

"So, you're running from who in particualr?" he finally asked.

"Well, all of Better Living inc. is out for my head but mainly my brother. He's  been working for BL/inc since he left high school, it was around 2016. He, uh, he's the one who shot our parents." I said as I let my head drop and hang. I sniffled and fought back tears, I could not afford to cry. Ever. Party put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed

"I can't believe he could do that. That anyone could do that. To shoot your own family..." he said as he glanced towards Kobra Kid "I could never." he finished. We sat in silence and watched as all of the sun showed in the California sky.

I heard a yawn and shuffling "How long have you two been up?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid walking towards us, rubbing their sleepy eyes.

"Long enough to see the sunrise." Party answered getting up. He walked over to Kobra and hugged him tightly, a look of utter confusion on Kobra's face. I smiled and he looked to me for answers. As Party let go he saw his confused face "I just want you to know I could never shoot you." he said.

Kobra raised an eyebrow "Good to know..." he replied slowly. I laughed at his expression and a smile spread across his face.

"I'm going to go get breakfeast." Fun Ghoul announced. I got up and we went with him to the pantry and grabbed something. I grabbed mixed fruit, one of my favourite foods. We walked into the dinning area and ate. Jet Star,  Desert Destroya, and The Girl joined us slowly until we were all sitting in the eating section.

"Alright guys. What's the plan for today?" I asked. The all looked at me like I had three heads provoking the snappy

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, you're kind of the leader here Radio. Shouldn't you have the plan?" Ghoul spoke up.

I looked at them "I'm just suppose to take over? What about Party?" I asked gesturing to him.

He shook his head "I agree, you did start this so you should be leader." he said sternly.

"Well that's great that you agree but I'm not sure I want to be a leader. I can hardly look after myself and Desert, let alone the rest of you." I objected.

"Radio, you're leader material and you know it." Desert said. We were in a booth with me on the outside, easy for me to just get up and walk away. I thought about it, but brushed it off.

"I can barely control you. One boy. Not five." I protested. "I don't like being in charge. It makes me nervous and overly protective." I continued. "If someone gets hurt, it's on me." I finished.

"Yeah bu-" Desert started to say. I didn't hear the rest of it because I got up and walked out.

"That's the end of this." I said before walking away.


	4. The Leader Pt. 2 (Party Poison's P.O.V.)

Radio got up and walked out quickly and nervously. It was like she had a phobia of all attention being on her for too long... We all sat there, quite and unsure of what to do. Radio really was the better choice for a leader. Hell, she started this and is miraculously still alive! Most original killjoys were ghosted and dusted along the desert plains.

Everyone turned to look at me "What?" I asked defensitly.

"You're the leader, you have to convince her to let you pass that role to her." Kobra explained.

"What's to say she'll change her mind if I try? Desert should try, he's known her longer." I protested.

"Exactly. Since she's known me longer, she'll say no as soon as I walk in. With you, she's likely to at least hear you out." he said.

I sighed "I don't really have a choice do I?" I asked. They shook their heads simultaneously so I slid out and headed for the door she left through. I found her in the sleeping pallet with her legs clutched to her chest tightly. "Radio?" I asked softly. She looked up at me and followed me as I sat down in front of her. I felt a strong pull towards her and it wasn't easily explained. I guess I have a thing for people with weird hair...

"Radio, I know you know that you should be leader." I began. She shook her head and didn't speak a word. "Tell me your fears. Why don't you believe you'd be a good leader?" I continued. Her eyes flicked up to my face, her head unmoving. She sat there and looked me like that for a minuet or two while I stared back, a soft smile playing on my lips.

She lifted her head "Failure." she said shortly.

"Explain?" I pushed. If I knew what she feared I could disprove it and make her see it our way. She pursed her lips in thought, probably thinking if it's a good idea to divulge this information.

"If I call a shot and it gets someone killed, that's on me." she finally said. I internally smiled, making sure that wasn't shown on my face.

"No. That's the person's call. They knew what they were getting into when they rebelled. Dracs are unpredictable therefore you would never know where they plan to be." I said.

"Would you feel that way if I sent Kobra Kid out on a run and he didn't come back?" she shot. I was taken aback by the question. My reaction obviously showed on my face because Radio sunk her face back into her chest "Exactly." she said before her face was covered by her knees. I took a moment to gather my thoughts

"Yes." I managed. She looked up curiously. "Yes, if you gave the order and he didn't come back I'd still feel that way. Kobra Kid wanted to rebel as much as I did and I know it's the way he'd want to go. He'd go as himself, not as some drugged up city life person. I'd be distraught, obviously, but that wouldn't reflect on you." I said honestly.

"Maybe you could live with it, but I couldn't. That would be an innocent life on  _my_ hands." she said taking her knees away from her chest and sitting with her legs crossed. I believe the term was 'criss-cross apple sauce' before the world went to hell. We were now at eye level and her Persian green eyes glowed with the sun in the room. I had an urge to reach out and touch her but I suppressed it.

"Killjoys are lost every day and that's the reason we all keep fighting. These people who rebel want to live, to feel something and be themselves. They wouldn't be here without you. Who better to lead the people than you?" I urged.

She sighed "I'm not sure why you think I'm some courageous mastermind because I rebelled. I'm just some average girl who didn't like being pushed around. That's it. I graduated from High School just ten years ago. I had a regular name and family and friends and life until BL/inc got involved. They took away the reason this whole country was created and that pissed me off. I'm not special." she ranted. A sadness crossed my eyes.  _You are so special_  I thought to myself. I let the urge take over and I reached my hand off. I cupped her oddly-pale face (I mean she did spend all her days in the sun, I guess it's a genetics thing...) and looked dead into her eyes.

"You are extraordinary. And brave. And strong. I rebelled because I wanted to be just like the girl with the strange purple hair, the devious smirk on her face, the one who  _did_  something. I am who I am today because you are spectacular." I said firmly. She looked at me, uncertain if my words were true. I looked down at her hand and used my other hand to grab her's a squeeze lightly. As I went to pull away my hand, Radio held on to it. I felt a drop on my other hand and looked up to see a tear fall from her eye. Just a single tear, but a tear.

"I'm scared Party." she whispered. "Not for myself, for those who followed and will follow in my footsteps." she clarified. I scooted forward and pulled her to me. She turned around so she wasn't facing me and I just held her. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, or if she was feeling what I was feeling, but I pushed it aside for later.

"There's no reason. All rebels choose their path." I said softly. "Lead us to victory, Radio Electric." I said. I felt her head nod against my torso and smiled. I rested my head against the top of her's and pressed my lips softly to the crown of her head. We sat like that, her in my arms, for a minute or two before she suddenly sat up.

She looked at me like she forgot something and quickly walked back to the dining room without a word. I sat there, very confused and unsure what the rush was. I got up and followed her to the sitting room. She was sitting in the spot she was sitting in before the talk, her face blank without even a look to me as I entered. I gave everyone a thumbs up to show them she agreed and they cheered. Radio didn't even glance at me. She sat there, unresponsive.


	5. Chemical Danger (Regular P.O.V.)

As I sat in Party's arms, I felt at peace and happy. Then I felt vulnerable. I jumped up and quickly walked back into the front room. All eyes turned to me but I did nothing but take the seat I was sitting in before the talk. Party soon followed and everyone cheered. I wasn't sure why, I didn't look at him when he entered. I continued to stare at the floor as they all called me leader and such. When all was silent, I looked up. They were looking at me for the next move.

"I need some air. Excuse me." I said. They nodded and I exited out the side exit. I walked out into the open desert and I could finally breathe. No one was looking to me for answers out here, I could think. I found a rock and sat down on it. God, what on earth was I thinking? I shouldn't have let Party get to me; I vowed I'd never cry again and I just did in front of someone I've only know for a day and a half. I silently beat myself up for that.

I liked Party, he certainly was good looking and nice. He had a sense of authority and stood tall. But I couldn't worry myself more with a love life. I mean, I was already worried about all the rebels, but if I loved one, it would be worse than hell.  _No love life_. I kept repeating in my head.

"Are you Radio Electric?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I looked up from my black combat boots and saw a girl with brown hair standing by. I got up and nodded

"That's what they call me." I said. She smiled and ran to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"I can't believe I found you! You're my inspiration!" they girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been told that multiple times in the last 24 hours." I replied.

"I'm Chemical Danger." the brunette girl said as she pulled away. She had denim jeans on and a shirt that said "Eat my dust" on in. She wore black converse and a thin zip up jacket on. Hm. most killjoys were more extreme in how they dressed, but whatever makes you comfortable I guess.  _She seems a bit too enthusiastic to be a rebel_ I thought, but shot that off too. A rebel was a rebel, right?

"I heard you on the radio with Dr. Death Defying and knew I had to find you. I asked around and found him, finding you." she explained.

"Well, it's a bit crowded but I'm sure we can find a spot for you." I said. She squealed and hugged me again

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.  _Okay then... odd..._  I thought. We walked back to the diner and I introduced out newest member.

"Guys, this is Chemical Danger. She's been searching for this place for a while." I said.

"Well, mainly you. I wasn't even sure you were alive until the latest broadcast." she said. I looked down to her side and noticed her raygun wasn't painted, it was still BL/inc white. We'll have to paint that soon.

"Alright, well that's Desert Destroya." I began the introductions. "Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, Jet Star, The Girl, and Party Poison." I finished. Ghoul looked excited, probably to see another girl around. Jet Star and Kobra Kid were mainly paying attention to me, and Party looked completely careless about out newest guest. Desert got up and shook her hand first, the rest followed shortly after. All except Party, who walked off without a word.

"Did I do something already?" Chemical asked.

I shook my head "No, I fear that might've been me. I'll deal with that later. Come on, I'll introduce you to the other two." I said and led her to the radio room where Dr. Death and Show Pony sat. I introduced them and went into the back room after. "So, you got a story?" I asked her as everyone gathered around. Everyone but Party...

"Story?" she asked confused.

"Well yeah, every killjoy has a reason to rebel." I said.

"Oh right. My rebel story." she said. I glanced around to observe the other killjoy's faces. They looked discomforted, every killjoy knew their story instantly. "Well, I was tired of the scene there." she said simply.  _That's it? You got bored?_

"I see." I said. I cleared my throat "I noticed your raygun is still white. Figured we could find some paint that suits you and paint it." I said.

She shook her head "I like the white. It's simple and not-so-obvious." she said quickly. I noticed Fun Ghoul raise an eyebrow in question. "It confuses the exterminators." she said. I nodded slowly again and kept my snide comments to myself. All killjoys hated the white, every single one I've come across as a colour farthest away from white. It was one of the best things about being on the run, to personalize your gun, to be different. A white raygun in the hands of a killjoy sure was different, I'd give her that.

We continued to talk, Party joining us somewhere along the talk. We talked about our past and what we wanted our future to look like. Danger's answers where oddly generic, but I didn't say anything about it. We soon dispersed and did our own thing. Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star went out to see if they could find anything worth salvaging while Desert. The Girl, and I hung out with Dr. D in the radio room. Party and Danger stayed in the backroom talking.

Chemical Danger's P.O.V.

When everyone was off on their own, I was left with Party talking to him. He was cute, at I hadn't seen a cute boy since the city.

"So, what did you want to do with your life before this?" he asked. I couldn't resist any longer, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. He responded with a kiss back and soon I was in his lap. I broke the kiss

"I'm sorry, that was so sudden and not like me." I said innocently.

"You'll find you do unexpected things during a revolution." he replied and kissed me again. He seemed detached, like he was trying to pretend I was someone else. He didn't open his eyes and didn't let me talk much during breaths. Soon, we stopped as we heard people approaching and acted normal. It was the three that went out. The blonde one, Kobra I think, walked in with Radio. They were laughing at something but I was suddenly distracted by Party quickly grabbing my hand.

Radio and Kobra stopped in front of us and Radio caught a glimpse of our intertwined hands. A look crossed her face that I couldn't identify, but she shook it off quickly and went back to talking with Kobra. I often caught her look towards us and our hands. Maybe there was something between them I didn't understand, but that wasn't my business. I gladly clung to Party's hand.

*Transition into Chapter Six in Radio's P.O.V.*


	6. The Past and the Plan

"So tell me about your family." Kobra asked me. We were sitting around in the dinner with everyone close by. I looked around, each face with hopful looks. It's been three quiet days, three peaceful days, and that didn't sit well with me. Three days of constant on and off broadcasting and scavenges without BL/inc breathing down our necks.

I sighed "What do you want to know?" I asked him. We had become closer within the past days, along with everyone else. Chemical Danger sure wasn't shy when it came to Party, that was for sure. I wasn't sure how to describe the feeling that was coarsing through my very being, but I knew it wasn't positive.

"What made you rebel?" he asked. I smiled to myself.

"It started with my brother. He pleged himself to Better Living right out of High School. He used to be laid back and fun, but when he started there it was like they took all his good memories. That's what started my anger towards them. He never laughed, joked, hell he didn't even smile anymore. I was angry at them; they took my brother from me. As he continued to work there, I became more and more angry with them. The lies they fed, the people they turned. Who wants to live a life without feeling? There was talk of a rebel outbreak, but everyone I talked to about it was too afraid of the concequence. Finally, I snapped. A few days before I ran, I dyed my hair and tweeked my warbrode a bit so I'd look more dangerous. It worked, people paid attention like I wanted them to. It was a rebellion itself to have odd hair. Then I ran and my parents came. My dad said it was to protect me, but I think it was because they weren't ready to let go of their only daughter. My brother was, obviously, furious that we left him. We asked him to come with us, be he declined and made it is duty to hunt us down and kill us." I said. There was silence as they took that in, even Desert was silent as he digested the new information.

"Well he didn't succeed. You're still breathing." Party finally spoke.

"I am, but you're wrong. He mostly succeeded. That's why you see me and not my parents. They took up the names Twisted Fistfight, my dad, and Busty Bruiser, my mom. My brother, Caleb, found us. He killed them right in frount of me and then captrued me for treason of the highest degree." I said as I gripped my wrist. Each one had a perminent red line running around them. "They shackled me, but I escaped. He hasn't been able to find me since."

I was now moving my hand back and forth on the scar when I felt a hand sooth mine. I looked up, especting Party Posion who usually comforted me, but found it was Fun Ghoul. I dropped my hands and looked down at my boots. "They caught me once, I was there for two days. It was like a nightmare. I can't imagine what I'd go through if they caught me again and kept me. Death would be a mercy they'd never allow. I think that's why I'm still alive actually. Because every chance they've had so far would result in my death." I said.

"That's because you're not just some killjoy. You're  _the_  killjoy." Chemical said.

I nodded "Don't I know it. Which leads me to the next topic. In the event that they find us and there's no hope of winning, if I can't do the task myself I need one of you to shoot me." I said. There was instant uproar. "No way"s and "Are you serious"s were thrown around. "Guys. GUYS!" I said to shut them up. "I'm very serious. If we're outnumbered and almost positive, one of you have to shoot me. I won't let them take me alive. Not again. You'd be doing me more of a favor if you did than if you didn't." I reasoned.

"But to kill you? How could we ever?" Party asked, venom clinging to his words.

I shook my head "Find the will." I said.

"But don't you think there would be more hope if you were captured than if you were dead?" Ghoul asked.

"No. Captrued, I'd be alive but just strong enough to breath. I was there two days and I hardly made it out of there. The gaurd would be heavier, I'd be higher up in the building. If I had to guess, I'd say it would take me all but four days to loose most of my strength. Dead, they can't hurt me." I said.

"Yes, but captured means that someone could come save you. Dead means no hope. If you're alive, it'll fuel the hate fire to save their leader." Party argued, voice rising.

"What if I don't want to be saved?!" I shot back. This argument was now between me and Party as the rest of them watched silently. "Two days was hell! If I go back and I'm there longer, who knows what stunts they could pull and how much they could screw with my mind. They brainwash Party. They could mess with my mind, change the way I think. You come save me, I could be programmed to kill you. It's a risk I'm not willing to take." I said. Party got up and walked towards me, getting close to my face.

"Loosing you is a risk no one is willing to take." he said. His face was inches from mine, his eyes intense.

"If it goes down, and you guys specifically save me, I could go rouge and kill you without remorse. There will no pity, there will be no regret, there will only be your death and my brainwash." I whispered loudly. He breathed out an angry sigh, he knew I was right but he'd never admit it. He pushed himself up angrily and walked out, slamming the door behind him. We sat there quietly before Chemical Danger got up and went after him.

"I know I'm not the only one thinking this. Party loves you." Kobra Kid said. I glared at him and was ready to tell him to shut it when Fun Ghoul chimmed in

"He does Radio. I know you see it." he said. I sighed and dropped my head in my hands. I ran my fingers throught my purple hair and walked away quickly, in the oposite direction of Party. I heard movement behind me, footsteps. Some fading and some getting louder, the group going after one or the other. Desert, The Girl, and Jet Star came to me while Kobra and Ghoul followed Party and Danger.


	7. The Traitor

I sat on the small rock with Desert, Jet, and The Girl and spotted Party, Ghoul, Kobra heading our way.

They came within hear ranger "Where's Danger?" Desert Destroya asked.

"She said she was going on a water run. Said she'd be back within an hour or so." Fun Ghoul answered. I didn't look at Party and he looked anywhere but at me. The half that were sitting, including me, got up and just walked the desert. It was tense and stressful, even with Party and I on the total opposite sides of the group. We found ourselves at the foot of a small hill with white uniforms sticking out like soar thumbs in the desert backdrop. Among those white specks was a familiar figure. All eyes turned to Party as he stumbled backwards in shock.

"Hello killjoys. Nice weather we're having. Lovely day for a little surprise with a side of scorching heat." the lead female said smugly. I glared at the traitor who went by the name of Chemical Danger. She raised her white gun and aimed straight for my head. "Give us The Girl and maybe I'll let you live. Fire on us and I'll take your leader." she threatened.

"Now darling, we don't like hostages." and evil voice pipped up. Korse came to the front of the line

"But daddy, it's Radio Electric." she whined. He looked at her "Fine, we'll take her." he said. He raised his gun to me as well "But only if they don't hand over The Girl. We'll let them keep fighting, keep believing they have a chance to win." Korse said. The Girl moved behind me and I put an arm up to protect her.

"Over my dead body." I said through my teeth. "Keep the girls alive. If any of you shoot either of them, I'll shoot you." Korse said. I looked at Party and he shook his head, he still wouldn't agree to shoot me. I grabbed Kobra's wrist and looked at him. The others looked at him and I could tell they couldn't bring themselves to do it. I took a deep breath and took out my gun. The others followed suit and one of them started moving behind the group and I found myself next to Party, his hand in mine. I looked up at him and he squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. We both knew this wasn't going to end well; we were outnumbered and screwed.

I raised my gun and took the first shot, taking out the first Draculoid. Korse and his daughter stood in the back of the pack to keep safe. While the others were immersed in the fight I took Party to the side and whispered him my newest plan. He pulled away and shook his head at first, then nodded finally. We shot and shot until there were only a few left. Jet Star laid in the dust, along with Desert and Ghoul. Kobra Kid, Party Poison, Missile Kid, and I stood fighting and finally I turned to Party and got in his line of fire. I dropped just as he did and before Kobra Kid. The Killjoys had been stopped.

Party  Poison's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open to see Korse and Chemical standing with one other Drac.

"How the hell did she get shot?! Did you shoot her?" Korse exclaimed as he grabbed the Drac's neck. Before he answered, Korse put a ray through his head and the last Drac fell with a thud. Korse released a scream into the desert air.  _I shot her. I shot Radio._  I thought to myself.  _So? She asked you to! What do you care?_ I thought back to myself. _You know damn well why you care..._  I realized. I moved my eyes over to the wanna be rebel and internally cursed myself.  _It was so obvious, you were just so set on making Radio see your way. Stupid, stupid, stupid._ I thought. I'd kill her now if I knew I'd live through this. They'd either take me or make me die a painful death. No, now wasn't the time for revenge. Later though...

Korse looked down and saw my open eyes.  _Here we go. Goodbye life._  I thought.

"Keep running." he said and spat at me. Before he turned, I noticed they had The Girl and I screamed internally. Once the dust from their car cleared, I got up and dusted myself off. I walked over to Kobra and felt for a pulse, which was slow, and shook him. He came to and rolled over, looking around confused. Before I could get over to him, Fun Ghoul stood up and dusted himself off. He walked over to Jet Star and we waited for the response. Ghoul looked up, a frown placed deeply on his face. He shook his head and we knew. A ray from a raygun had hit something vital and Jet Star was gone.

I cursed under my breath and Kobra placed a hand on my shoulder. Fun Ghoul walked over to us and we looked at Radio. A moan was audible and then stirring before purple hair was bobbing in the brown dust. Radio Electric stood up and dusted off her dark blue skinny jeans and black jacket that cut off at the elbow. She smiled at us, but soon lost it as she spotted Jet Star. She ran over to him and ran through what Fun Ghoul already had done. Her black beanie lay where she had been knocked down and I bent to pick it up. I dusted that off as well and walked over to her. I knelt next to her, her head bent, and placed my hand on the hand that rested on Jet's stomach.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. To me or Jet? I didn't know. "Where's The Girl?" she asked in a panic. I looked at her sadly

"They have her." I said.  She dropped her head in her hands and screamed softly. She leaned forward, her hands still over her face. Her body began to move up and down slowly, her breathing had picked up. She took her hands away from her face, her face dry from any tears but her face showed distress.

She looked at me "I'm sorry."  she said quietly. I shook my head

"Like I said before, it's not your fault. I don't blame you Radio." I said and pulled her into a hug. I held her closely and kissed the crown of her head like I had when I got her to be leader.

"I'm sorry Party. I'm so sorry, I know you guys were friends for a long time." she said into me chest. I rubbed her back

"Shhh, please don't blame yourself Radio. This wasn't you, this was Better Living." I said softly. She pulled away suddenly

"They have The Girl. They took her and killed Jet Star." she said. I saw the sadness fade from her eyes and anger slowly take over her electric blue eyes. Her face turned hard and cold as she stood up. I rose with her and the rest of us looked to her

"What do we do Radio?" Kobra asked.

"We take our revenge." she said coldly.


	8. Recovery

After we buried Jet Stars body we stood around we said our last words for him. The guys stood behind me as a knelt in the desert sand.

"Jet Star-" I started. Someone cleared their throat and I turned around to face them, kind of annoyed.

"It, um, his real name is Ray. I just thought you should know who he was before he ran." Fun Ghoul said.

I nodded "Should I use that name when I talk now?" I asked them.

Party shook his head "He died as Jet Star, he died the way he wanted." he said. I nodded again and turned back to the rock that marked his resting place.

"Jet Star, I didn't know you for as long as I would have liked. That being said, how I did know you is how I imagine you'd want to be remembered. You were a strong guy, who knew how to make me laugh like hell. You were a great shot and an even greater guy. Your memory will carry on. Rest in peace, Killjoy." I said before standing up and walking to the group. Kobra Kid went next and said basic things, as did Fun Ghoul, Desert Destroya, and finally Party Poison. His speech was longer, but still simple. When he took his place next to me, I laced my fingers in with his and squeezed. He returned the grip and squeezed back, his head bowed looking at his shoes. There were sniffles but no tears, not here and not now anyway.

We stood there in silence until Kobra turned and walked away, We followed him and entered the dinner sullen and silent. I sat with my knees pulled to my face, Party on one side of me and Desert on the other. Kobra and Fun Ghoul sat facing us, everyone looking in different directions. I looked up to Party just in time to see a tear fall from his green/brown eye. I leaned in and wiped the tear away and frowned at him. My frown was returned by him and I pulled away my hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and, this time, held him. I felt him rack with small sobs. I heard deep sniffles and someone else crying softly. I smoothed Party's hair as he released his current emotions and felt myself tearing up.

I knew Jet Star, yes, but I wasn't crying from him. I wasn't even sure if I was crying for The Girl either. I wasn't sure of the cause of my tears, but I let a few fall onto Party's shirt. He pulled away and walked out quickly. I looked at Kobra and Ghoul and knew they were in no mood to sooth their friend, they were torn up too. Desert and Party weren't close and I knew it had to be me who comforted him. I got up and went after him and found him leaning on his trams am. I stood in front of him and looked up into his face. His eyes were closed and I put both my hands on the sides of his face. I brought his face up so I could see it and his eyes opened to look at me. My eyes were sympathetic and my eyebrows were knitted together in concern. I wound my arms around his waist and his wrapped around my neck. My face was buried in his neck and I felt his breathing on my head slowly as he relaxed. His sniffles decreased and he pulled away to wipe his face. Before he could my hands were back on his face wiping away his few tears. My electric blue eyes stared into his green/brown eyes, still glossy with tears.

"Go." he said in a cracked voice. I shook my head. "I don't want you to see me like this." he said.

"Too late." I said. He sighed and turned his face away from mine.

"Hey, don't do that. Don't pull away from me. It's alright I get it. You've been under a lot of stress, you just lost a close friend, The Girl is gone, it's a lot." I said softly. As I spoke, the sun was sinking into the sand slowly, half gone already. I placed a hand on the side of the face that was turned from me and put slight force behind my push. He gave in and turned his face back to me, his eyes shinning with sadness. I stared at his eyes, he stared back at mine, and for once since I ran I felt safe.

My eyes began to water at the thought and he pulled me into another hug and kissed my head lightly. The gesture was small, but I still felt better with him there.  _No Radio, you can't you don't have time for this feeling. You are a rebel leader, you don't have time for love. Ever._ I thought to myself. Is that this feeling I felt? Love? Is that even possible in a time like now? What a horrible time to be infatuated with a maddening desire for human contact. I sighed into his chest and knew I wouldn't be able to fight it for much longer, this feeling. I wasn't sure if I hated or loved this feeling, the overwhelming sensation of lust for him, but I figured I'd address it later on my own.

"I think I really like you Radio." he whispered.

I sighed "I think I really like you too, Party." I said sadly.

"Then why do you sound so sad?" he asked pulling away to look at me.

"Because I don't want to." I said miserably. He looked hurt and I felt his arms start to loosen around me. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I like you Party. But liking you means I worry more when you go out. Plus, I have a rebellion to lead and I don't have the time for relationships." I explained quickly. "Party, I worry about you guys enough. If I let my feelings grow for you, I worry more." I said sadly. He looked so sad, I wanted to take it all back and make up for it but I knew that I had to tell him my feelings.

I unwrapped my arms and sighed, turning to walk away a few steps. "I like you alright? A lot, actually. I just can't." I said as I felt my face get hot and tears form again. He pushed off the car towards me and engulfed me in a hug quickly.

"Just to know that you feel the same is enough for me." he whispered in my ear, His face was so close to mine; I could feel his breath on the side of my face. I caught my breath and stood still as I took in his close contact. He slowly pulled away and looked at me, his breath danced on my nose. I sighed internally and acted on impulse.

I put my hands on his face and pulled his lips to mine. His reaction was quick and he happily kissed back. Everything fell into place in that moment; I felt like I could conquer the world now that I had Party by my side. Maybe I needed this the most out of everything, Party Poison. His mouth was soft and inviting and my arms wrapped around his neck, my toes bent to stand on them. He smiled into the kiss and he took the opportunity to lick at my bottom lip. I shook my head shortly and pulled away to laugh.

He jutted out his bottom lip and gave me the oldest guilt trick in the book; the puppy dog look. I laughed again, smiling for the first time in years. Light came to Party's eyes, bringing more joy to my eyes. He brought me closer to him and put his forehead to mine and smiled at me.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long long time Radio." he said to me.

"Same here." I said back. He kissed me again softly and shortly, then turned to the sunset. We watched it as Party held me tightly to his lean body. I nuzzled into his chest more and I felt the chuckle that racked his body and I smiled. As the final ray of light left the sand and we were engulfed in twilight, I tilted my head up to him.

"We should go inside." I said softly. He nodded and her tiled my head up more  to kiss me again. The kiss was longer and he smiled as he kissed me. When he pulled away, I kissed his nose playfully. He smiled at me and kissed mine back softly.

"Should we tell them?" he asked.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Well, if I know my brother, and I do, he'll tease and so will Ghoul. It's up to you. I'm fine with them knowing, happy to let them know. I want the whole world to know that we're a thing." he said. I nodded and intertwined my fingers with his. We walked into the dinner, a new glow in our faces, and the rest of the group smiled at us. I flushed with colour as they cheered and released "Finally"s making us laugh. We sat back down where we were sitting before he took off. I yawned slightly and was met with an echo of yawns from the others. We settled into our spots, Party filling the spot where The Girl once laid. Not having her next to me was hard and got me angry all over again. I sighed, agitated once more.

"What's up?" Desert asked me; he was on my right, Party was on my left.

"The Girl has been taken and they're doing who the hell knows what and I'm worried about sleep." I said.

"You're not going to be any use to her if you're tired. It's been a long day, you need your strength back." Desert reasoned. Party may be my 'boyfriend' (if you could call him that I guess), but Desert was my partner in crime. He patted my shoulder and laid down to sleep. I nodded and laid down too; I turned to face Party and wrapped my arm around his stomach. He put his arm around me and placed his hand in the dip of my torso. I snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep to Party's rhythmic breathing.


	9. Memories of the Past

" _RUN CHRISTINE!" my father yelled to me. I stand there frozen in place as I stare at my fallen mother ,Busty Bruiser, and my eyes fill with water._

 _"Christine. You've lost sis, it's done. Come with me and your death will be shorter. You know it's the best choice." my brother says to me, his gun aimed for my head. My eyes dart to my father, Twisted Fistfight, and I see defeat in his eyes. '_ I will not give up'  _I thought to myself. I shake my head and take a few steps back, my purple hair whipping around in the desert wind and into my face._

_"Don't make me shoot you Chris. I will if I have to though." Caleb says to me, his face hard with no sympothy in them. I know he's lying, he'll hurt me just the same if I give in. Give in? Never._

_"My name isn't Chrsitine. You aren't my brother." I say, my face slack, stern. I glance down and spot the fallen white gun from my mother, the one she had just aquired from the vending machine. It's a side step and a downward motion. I start calculating each step in my mind, the gun my brother holds the only fact I see stopping me. He obviously hasn't seen the gun, it's hidden behind a bush, so it will take a moment for him to process my action, maybe three to four seconds... The handle is closet to me so I'd give myself about five seconds to pick it up and aim it. Luckily, Caleb only brought two other Dracs with him, probibly didn't foresee running into us._

_"Christine." my father moaned in pain. Without hesitiation, my own flesh and blood turned and shot him. I took the oportunity to lunge for the fallen gun, my calculations as accuarte as they came. I turned and shot twice, taking out the two Drac guards. I kept my gun trained on my brother as he turned back to me in shock. I raised my eyebrow, a smirk playing on my naturally-red lips._

_"Aw sis, come on. Just come with me. We'll forgive you for shooting them. They were pretty useless anyway." my brother said tauntingly._

_"If that were true you wouldn't have picked them to come out with you." I shot back bitterly._

_"I don't decide who comes with me on runs." he responded. It was like he thought I actually cared!_

_"You're just a toy in their game. You're easily replaced and you know it. Who sends a valuable member out into the rebel-infested desert with two useless lackies?" I teased_

_"We're all valuable in the fight to cleanse the earth of people like you." he spat back angrily. My smirk widened: I was getting to him._

_"Stop playing your little mind games Chris. They don't work on me like they used to." Caleb said._

_"How would you know how my mind games work, it's not like you remember anything important about me. All the good times we had together are gone thanks to your trusted employer." I spat out with all the venom I possesed. He tilted his head at me amused._

_"You think I don't remember everything?" he asked seriously_

_"I know you don't." I replied._

_"You're a fool. I remember everything, I just realized that none of those things matters. Family trips don't matter. Extra talents don't matter. Mom and dad don't matter._ You _don't matter. What matters is the fight, keeping people safe and healthy. Keeping people alive." he gloated like he just won the world._

_"Is this what you call saving people?" I shouted. "Killing people is classified as saving people?" I continued._

_"Killing those who don't want to be saved will save those who do." he replied like a robot, like that was the BL/inc. moto. Maybe it was._

_"You've got it all twisted. You're twisted." I said quietly now, but loud enough_ _that he could still hear me. He smiled at me._

_"Let me save you Christine."  he said sweetly._

_"You're no savior!" i shouted and shot at him quickly. He fell before he could respond with gunfire. I ran and ran and then ran some more until I knew he wasn't following me. I kneeled over as I caught my breath, obviously dehidrated now. I ended up dry-heaving which made me feel worse. I collapsed in the dirt and cluched my stomach, a sickness rising within me. My mom. My dad. Gone. Gone at the hand of my own brother. The one I trusted. The one I loved. That's right, trustED and lovED. Past tense. I had to remember that. Those feelings are in the past, they can never be felt the same again. Trusting and loving are the two worst traits anyone can have, and I had them bad. I was too easy to trust and too easy to love, even when I told myself no. They were my greatest downfalls, they always have been. It would be hard to just get rid of them._

_"Are you alright?" I head a voice asked from behind me. I looked up in fear but saw a human face with green hair and dirty clothes. I wipped the tears that had unknowingly fallen away and stood up._

_"I'll live." I said shortly._

_"Good to hear." the man replied. We were standing at least three feet away, too close for me if I was being honest. I took a few steps back to be safe. The man cracked a small smile. "Here." he said and tossed me something. It was a full water bottle, a plastic one. You didn't see those very often anymore. Not pure plastic that is. I inspected it quickly, then turned the lid. It cracked as it was open for the first time, it hadn't been tampered with or refilled. A fresh, new bottle of water. Who was this guy to have a completely new water bottle?_

_"Thanks." I finally said and took a sip. The sip turned into a chug and when I took the bottle away from my mouth, I found I already drank half of it already. I screwed back on the cap and held it at my side by the neck._

_"Name's Desert Destroya." he said closing the large gap and holding out his hand for me shake. I tucked my ray gun into the back of my pants and shook his hand once._

_I looked at him in thought, should I tell this odd stranger my name? I nodded to myself shortly, then replied:_

_"Radio Electric."_


End file.
